csnzfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Пистолет
thumb|leftПистолет - это один из видов оружия в игре Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies, который считается там дополнительным оружием. Обзор Пистолеты обычно имеют небольшой калибр и низкую-среднюю емкость магазина. Как правило, используются, когда у основного оружия уже кончились патроны или нет времени, на перезарядку. Они так же пригодны для использования в побегах из-за малого веса и высокой подвижности. Кроме того, пистолеты чаще всего используют владельцы дробовиков, при встрече с врагом на большом расстоянии, снайперы так же используют это оружие, когда сталкиваются с врагами в упор. Виды В игре представлено множество пистолетов: Glock 18= :Основная статья: Glock 18. Glock 18 содержит магазин на 20 патронов, обладает высоким темпом стрельбы и точностью. В альтернативном режиме можно стрелять очередями по 3 патрона, это компенсирует недостаточный урон. Существует также его боевая версия и красная. |-| USP45= :Основная статья: H&K USP. USP оснащён магазином на 12 патронов калибра .45 ACP и съемным глушителем. Наносит немного больший урон чем Glock 18. Его могут купить как контр-террористы, так и террористы. |-| P228= :Основная статья: SIG Sauer P228. Этот небольшой пистолет с высокой скорострельностью, средней точностью и достаточной огневой мощью неплохо подходит как личное оружие для любителей пользоваться снайперскими винтовками. |-| Desert Eagle= :Основная статья: IMI Desert Eagle. Desert Eagle - это самый мощный пистолет в игре, не считая flintlock. Хотя у него и небольшой размер магазина и низкая скорострельность, он наносит больше урона, чем другие пистолеты, к тому же у первых выстрелов довольно высокая точность. Не стоит забывать и про быструю перезарядку. Существует также красная и золотая версия. |-| Five-seven= :Основная статья: FN Five-seveN. 5.7 самый точный пистолет в игре. Наносит небольшой урон и обладает большим магазином на 20 патронов. Один из самых непопулярных пистолетов в серии игр Counter-Strike. |-| Beretta 92G Elite II= :Основная статья: Beretta 92G Elite II. Beretta 92G Elite II или Dual Elites - это пара итальянских пистолетов, которые могут покупать только террористы, каждый оснащён обоймой на 15 патронов, общий запас - 30 патронов. Использует пистолетные боеприпасы типа 9×19mm Parabellum, обладает высокой скорострельностью, но низкой точностью на большом расстоянии и большой отдачей. К тому же перезарядка занимает много времени. |-| Colt Anaconda= :Основная статья: Colt Anaconda. Этот револьвер оснащён магазином на 7 патронов типа .50 Action Express. Обладает большой огневой мощью и точностью, приемлемой отдачей и скорострельностью. |-| SVI Infinity= :Основная статья: Infinity. SVI Infinity оснащён магазином на 8 патронов типа .45 ACP. Отличается умеренной ценой в игре и большим уроном. Однако у него магазин небольшой ёмоксти, а перезарядка занимает больше времени, чем у многих других пистолетов. Существуют красная, серебряная и чёрная версии этого пистолета. |-| Luger P08= :Основная статья: Luger P08. Любимый пистолет немецких офицеров на протяжении Второй Мировой Войны и один из лучших трофеев для союзнических войск. Имеет 8 патронов 9mm Parabellum. В игре есть серебряная и золотая версии. |-| Dual Infinity= :Основная статья: Dual Infinity. Dual Infinity это два пистолета, которые способны вести огонь в полуавтоматическом или полностью автоматическом режиме. При стрельбе в полуавтоматическом режиме точность и урон от пистолетов заметно выше, но его темп огня уменьшается. С другой стороны, в случае стрельбы в полностью автоматическом режиме, пистолеты будут стрелять не очень точно, но очень быстро. Существуют также версии Dual Infinity Custom и Dual Infinity Final. Это одни из самых популярных пистолетов в игре. |-| Lightning BIG-EYE= :Основная статья: Lightning BIG-EYE. Пистолет в стиле игуаны. Благодаря мощи воды наносит урон по большой площади. Lightning BIG-EYE оснащён обоймой на 40 зарядов H2O. Стреляет только очередями по 5 патронов. Его вес не влияет на скорость передвижения игрока, он обладает высокой точностью из-за полного отсутствия отдачи. Однако его огневая мощь весьма ограничена, скорострельность низка, а цена высока. |-| Divine Lock= :Основная статья: Divine Lock. В середине семнадцатого века такой мушкет использовался легендарным стрелком. Хотя это и старомодный пистолет, он изготовлен с применением ударно-кремнёвого замка и поэтому обладает огромной огневой мощью (наносит большой урон). |-| SKULL-1= :Основная статья: SKULL-1. SKULL-1 - это самозарядный револьвер с магазином на 7 патронов типа .50 Anti-Zombie. Может стрелять в двух режимах: полуавтоматическом и автоматическом. В полуавтоматическом режиме у него выше урон, но ниже точность и ниже темп стрельбы, а в автоматическом - выше темп стрельбы, выше точность, но ниже урон. |-| King Cobra= :Основная статья: King Cobra. Револьвер с прицелом, который содержит 7 патронов .50AE калибра. Это эффективное оружие на среднем расстоянии, благодаря большой прицельной дальности стрельбы и возможности использования оптического прицела во втором режиме. При использовании прицела снижается скорость передвижения игрока. |-| BALROG-1= :Основная статья: BALROG-I. BALROG-I - это пистолет крупного калибра, с обоймой на 10 патронов вида .50AE AHE. Разработан Институтом Aegis, основан на AMT AutoMag V. Оснащён Системой зарядки Balrog, которая позволяет ему выпускать взрывной заряд из подствольного гранатомёта. Данный заряд взрывается при контакте с объектами. Хотя включение системы зарядки Balrog у BALROG-I осуществляется вручную, наличие взрывного заряда, наносящего дополнительный урон врагам - это большой плюс. Dual Desert Eagle= :Основная статья: Dual Desert Eagle. Dual Desert Eagle можно получить случайным образом из ящиков со снаряжением в режиме Зомби: Герой. Другим способом это оружие заполучить нельзя. Dual Desert Eagle наносит зомби критический урон, к тому же это сразу два пистолета, и у каждого из них в два раза больше патронов, чем у обычной версии. Если игрок станет героем/героиней, то эти пистолеты будут его дополнительным оружием по умолчанию. |-| AutoMag V= :Основная статья: AutoMag V. Automag V - это полуавтоматический пистолет .50-го калибра, при разработке которого пытались сделать "самый эргономичный и лёгкий из всех полуавтоматических самозарядных пистолетов большого калибра". |-| Cyclone= :Основная статья: Cyclone. Оснащён батареей на 50 зарядов, стреляет лучом по прямой. Разработчик технологии неизвестен. |-| Пара пистолетов Ша Уцзина= :Основная статья: Sha Wujing Dual Handgun. Это два пистолета с обоймой на 36 патронов, содержащих H2O. В альтернативном режиме возрастает скорострельность. |-| Mauser C96= :Основная статья: Mauser C96. Этот пистолет произведен в Германии, содержит 10 патронов 9мм. Пережил много усовершенствований за последние 100 лет. Способен вести быстрый огонь. Участвовал во многих войнах, в том числе и в обеих Мировых. |-| M1911 A1= :Основная статья: M1911 A1. Colt M1911A1 - это американский пистолет с магазином на 8 патронов типа .45 ACP. Обладает достаточной огневой мощью, в связи с чем был одним из самых популярных видов личного оружия. |-| Oz Lion Pistol= :Основная статья: Oz Lion Pistol. Этот пистолет основан на обычном Glock 18 с магазином на 25 патронов типа 9mm. У него есть автоматический и полуавтоматический режимы. |-| Calico M950= :Основная статья: Calico M950. Calico M950 - это американский пистолет с магазином на 50 патронов калибра 9mm. Его шнековый магазин вмещает большое количество боеприпасов, поэтому его можно использовать против большого количества врагов. |-| FNP-45= :Основная статья: FNP-45. Пистолет с низкой отдачей и хорошим балансом скорострельности и урона с магазином на 15 патронов типа .45 caliber. Разработан в 2007 в качестве конкурента таким пистолетам как M&P45 и HK-45, также другим пистолетам 45 калибра. |-| Dart Pistol= :Основная статья: Dart Pistol. Револьвер с обоймой на 5 дротиков, бьющх током, наносящий цели урон в течение некоторого времени. |-| Sapientia= :Основная статья: Sapientia. Это модифицированная версия пистолета Colt Anaconda с обоймой на 7 патронов типа .50 AE Holy, это особые патроны с применением святой воды. При попадании во врага поджигает его, после чего горение продолжает некоторое время. |-| THANATOS-1= :Основная статья: THANATOS-1. Это пистолет, разработчиком которого является Институт Aegis, основан на пистолете Auto Mag V и оснащён обоймой на 7 патронов типа .50AE. Оборудован "Системой лезвий Thanatos", благодаря которой можно выпускать особые заряды, взрывающиеся при контакте с целью, замедляющие её и наносящие смертельный урон врагам |-| SKULL-2= :Основная статья: SKULL-2. SKULL-2 - это особый револьвер с магазином на 7 патронов типа .50 Anti-Zombie. Можно использовать сразу два, по одному в каждую руку. При этом повышается и боезапас. Как и его более старая версия, обладает большим уроном и высокой проникающей способностью, благодаря использования специальных патронов против зомби. |-| Python= :Основная статья: Colt Python. Introduced in 1955 and stopped production in 2005, this infamous magnum revolver pistol is fed with 6 rounds of .357 SIG. It boasts high damage per shot, but beware of its high recoil. |-| M950 Attack= :Основная статья: M950 Attack. Это особая версия пистолета M950 с магазином на 58 патронов калибра 9mm, оснащена оптическим прицелом, повышающим точность. Эту версию можно получить в бинго и нельзя улучшать. |-| VULCANUS-1= :Основная статья: VULCANUS-1. Это пара пистолетов, разработанных институтом Aegis и основанных на пистолете M1911 A1. Оснащены магазинами общей вместимостью 24 патрона типа .45 ACP. Наделены Системой частей Vulcanus, расширяющей дула и позволяющей выпускать по 4 сразу. Во втором режиме слегка отбрасывают зомби. Desert Eagle Crimson Hunter= :Основная статья: Desert Eagle Crimson Hunter. Это пистолет с магазином на 30 патронов типа .45 ACP. Во время стрельбы заряжает особую гранату, наполняющуюся после определённого количества попаданий во врагов. Когда граната заряжена на полную, она наносит большой урон и сильно отбрасывает. |-| Боевой FNP-45= Пистолет с низкой отдачей и хорошим балансом скорострельности и урона с магазином на 15 патронов 45 калибра. В отличие от обычной версии наносит больше урона, обладает большей точностью и меньшей отдачей. |-| Special Duck Foot Gun= Модифицированная версия английского пистолета Duck Foot вмещает 4 патрона 12 калибра. Четыре патрона в обойме не подпустят врагов близко. |-| CROW-1= CROW-1 - это изменённая версия Glock 18 с барабанным магазином на 50 патронов типа 9mm. Система перезарядки Crow (CRS) значительно сокращает время перезарядки. Чтобы её задействовать достаточно нажать кнопку R в нужный момент в процессе перезарядки. Имеет режим автоматической стрельбы. |-| Python Desperado= Это модифицированная версия пистолета Colt Python с магазином на 7 патронов калибра .44 Fast Draw на каждый пистолет из пары. Этот револьвер использует особые магнум-патроны и стреляет быстро с помощью техники fanning. Автоматически перезаряжается при доставании второго пистолета из пары. TURBULENT-1= :Main article: TURBULENT-1. Это пистолет с ленточной подачей патронов, оснащённый системой двигателя TURBULENT и магазином на 150 патронов калибра 9mm. Основан на пистолете Mauser C96, но обладает механизмом непрерывной стрельбы. У него вообще нет запасных патронов, поэтому когда патроны заканчиваются, их можно пополнить только подобрав ящик со снаряжением, доступный в режимах зомби. |-| Dual Beretta Gunslinger= Эти парные пистолеты являются лучшим выбором для защитников законности. Оснащены магазинами общей вместимостью в 36 патронов типа .44 Fast Draw. Отличаются наличием особого режима, в котором наносят урон как лезвиями в ближнем бою, так и обыкновенной стрельбой, что позволяет наносить врагам огромный урон. |-| Dark Legacy Luger= Такое наделенное сверхъестественной силой оружие вручают только величайшим охотникам на зомби. Порой оно наносит огромный урон, способный мгновенно убить любого зомби. (Мгновенные убийства срабатывают только в режимах зомби). |-| Windrider= Пара автоматических пистолетов, которыми награждают избранных защитников богини ветра. Магазины вмещают 36 особых патронов типа .44 Magnum. Быстро и эффективно устраняют врагов и прекрасно сочетаются с приемами рукопашного боя. |-| Thunder Ghost Walker= Однозарядный пистолет, стреляющий патронами .50 BMG и оснащённый системой оптической невидимости. Когда Ghost Walker исчезает, сердца врагов охватывает ужас. Hunter Killer X-45= Этот пистолет с магазином на 15 патронов обладает в целом сбалансированными характеристиками, а наличие модуля Hunter Killer позволяет использовать режим тактического огня для обнаружения зомби. Второй режим можно задействовать после нескольких последовательных попаданий в зомби. Особые Хотя следующее оружие в игре помещено в категорию Пистолеты - пистолетами оно не является. Укороченный M79= :Основная статья: M79 Saw off. Модифицированная версия гранатомёта, известного как 'Blooper' во время вьетнамской войны. Оружие содержит 5 сорокамиллиметровых гранат. Занимает слот дополнительного оружия, потому что у него отпилен ствол для облегчения конструкции. |-| Тактический нож= :Основная статья: Tactical Knife. Маленький нож, сделанный из титанового сплава, можно использовать в разных ситуациях. В ходе событий можно улучшить до двойного и тройного. |-| Wild Wing= :Основная статья: Wild Wing. Рогатка в стиле боевого огнестрельного оружия с прицелом, присоединенным к ней. Оружие может похвастаться большой огневой мощью и стабильной точностью. Позволяет целиться и передвигаться с нажатой кнопкой атаки. |-| Shooting Star= :Основная статья: Shooting Star. Shooting Star занимает слот пистолета. Это модифицированная версия гранатомёта, стреляющая светящимися снарядами. Вмещает пять 40mm снарядов. Благодаря укороченному стволу и затыльнику приклада у него небольшой вес. В альтернативном режиме стрельбы гранаты перед взрывом отскакивают от стен. |-| JANUS-1= :Основная статья: JANUS-1. JANUS-1 - это гранатомёт, занимающий в игре слот пистолета. Разработан Институтом Aegis. Содержит 5 40mm гранат, оснащён Системой трансформации Janus, позволяющей ему выстреливать гранаты без остановки и без необходимости в боеприпасах в течение 5 секунд. Однако система запустится только после того, как все обычные боеприпасы будут потрачены и попадут в цель. После активации системы у данного оружия повышается огневая мощь и скорострельность. |-| M1887 Maverick= :Основная статья: Winchester M1887. Укороченная версия Winchester M1887, изготовленная неизвестным террористом. Содержит 6 патронов 12 калибра. Занимает слот пистолета. 'Порядок появления в игре:' #Glock 18 и USP45 #Desert Eagle #P228 #Dual Elites и Five-seveN #Anaconda #Золотой Desert Eagle #Dual Infinity и Dual Infinity Custom #M79 Saw Off #Dual Infinity Final #Серия Infinity #Lightning BIG-EYE #Luger P08 #Divine Lock #SKULL-1 #Wild Wing #Золотой M79 #Shooting Star #AMT AutoMag V #Красный Glock #Красный USP #Красный Desert Eagle #King Cobra #BALROG-I #Золотая King Cobra #Боевой Glock #Боевой USP-45 #Тактический нож #JANUS-1 #Cyclone #Sha Wujing Dual Handgun #Синий BALROG-I #M1887 Maverick #Mauser C96 #M1911 A1 #Oz Lion Pistol #Calico M950 #FNP-45 #Dart Pistol #Sapientia #THANATOS-1 #SKULL-2 #Python #M950 Attack #VULCANUS-1 #Desert Eagle Crimson Hunter #Battle FNP-45 #Special Duck Foot Gun #CROW-1 #Python Desperado #Battle Python #TURBULENT-1 #Dual Beretta Gunslinger #Dark Legacy Luger #Desert Eagle Global Showcase #Luger P08 Global Showcase #M79 Global Showcase #Desert Eagle White Gold #M950 Trans-Gear #Dual Infinity Final Trans-Gear #Dual Beretta Windrider #Thunder Ghost Walker #Python Elegant #Mauser C96 Elegant #Hunter Killer X-45 #M79 Splash 'Сравнения' Внешние ссылки *Пистолет в Википедии. en:Pistols Категория:Оружие